Tails of Love
by Rainstorm The RainWing
Summary: A series of one-shots between the Dragonets of Destiny and the ones they love.
1. Intro

_**Tails of Love**_

**This is going to be a collection of one-shots for each dragonet of destiny and the dragon they love.**

**Pairings:**

_Clay x Peril_

_Tsunami x Riptide_

_Glory x Deathbringer_

_Starflight x Fatespeaker_

_Sunny x Smolder_

_**Please don't hate on me about Sunny and Smolder! I needed someone to be with Sunny!**_

**I'm only going to say this once: I don't own Wings of Fire**


	2. Clay

**Tails of Love: Clay**

Clay tucked his wings in, spiraling down to the Sky Kingdom. A couple moons after the war ended, Peril had challenged Queen Scarlet, so Peril was the queen of the Sky Kingdom now. Clay had decided that she probably had enough time to adjust to being queen, so he decided to visit her. As he landed, a SkyWing guard ran over.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the SkyWing guard demanded.

"I'm Clay, and I'd like to speak to Queen Peril. I met her during the war," Clay explained.

"Follow me," the SkyWing guard ordered.

Clay followed the SkyWing to the SkyWing palace. At the door, the SkyWing performed a complicated knock. After a few seconds, an orange dragon opened the door.

"What do you want, Falcon?" the orange dragon asked.

"This MudWing wants to see Queen Peril," Falcon replied.

"I'll take him from here. Go back to your guard post."

"Okay. See you later, Flare."

Flare turned to Clay. "Come. The queen is in her room."

Clay followed Flare to Peril's room. When they got to the door, Flare knocked, then announced, "My queen, a MudWing named Clay has come to see you.

"Let him in," Peril called. Clay felt warmer just hearing her voice.

Clay stepped into Peril's room, breaking into a grin as he saw her. It had been so long since he last saw her, right after the war ended.

"Flare, you may go," Peril said.

"Oh, Peril, it's been so long," Clay said.

"I've missed you," Peril admitted.

"Me too."

"What's it like being queen?" Clay asked.

"It's harder than it looks," Peril admitted. "I don't know how Glory does it, being queen of two tribes. It's hard enough being queen of one tribe!"

"Glory says she's thinking of letting Fatespeaker become queen of the NightWings in a few moons."

"That would be interesting."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds. Then, Peril spoke up.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Of course."

"How long can you stay here?"

"I'd stay here forever, Peril, if it made you happy… I'd stay here…because Peril; I've loved you since you helped us escape the SkyWing kingdom and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Clay… I love you too."

Clay wrapped his wings around Peril.

"I love you," they whispered together.

**I haven't written this kind of thing much so can I have some feedback? Next couple: Tsunami x Riptide.**


	3. Tsunami

**Tails of Love: Tsunami**

Tsunami dove into the ocean, cutting through the waves with strong strokes of her paws. _Finally, I get to be with my family,_ she thought. She swam faster, anxious to see her mother and sisters.

After her long swim, Tsunami finally made it to the Summer Palace. A dragon that looked somewhat familiar greeted her.

_Who are you?_ He flashed in Aquatic.

_Tsunami, the daughter of Queen Coral, _Tsunami flashed back.

_Tsunami? It's Riptide!_ _I'll let you catch up with your family, but do you think you could meet me here tomorrow morning?_

_Of course I'll come meet you here._

With that, Tsunami flashed a grin at Riptide and swam into the Deep Palace. Riptide turned back to face the ocean, but not before he saw Tsunami light up her scales to say, _Squid-brain._

"Where is Queen Coral?" Tsunami asked a dragon.

"In the library, most likely," the SeaWing replied. Tsunami thanked the dragon, then flew up to the library. When she finally saw her family, she broke into a grin. Her mother and sisters greeted her, then insisted that she had to rest after traveling to the Deep Palace.

Tsunami took a deep breath. She was going to try to convince her mother to let her see Riptide. Queen Coral didn't exactly like Riptide. But then again, Riptide was now guarding the Summer Palace, so maybe Coral's opinion of him had changed.

Tsunami asked, "Mother? May I go see Riptide?_"_

"Why?" Coral asked suspiciously.

"He's, uh, teaching me Aquatic." It wasn't a lie, really. He _had _taught her Aquatic before.

"All right, go ahead."

Tsunami beamed, said thank you, then darted out of the room, heading towards the entrance of the Summer Palace.

As she swam towards the entrance, she saw a dragon's scales lighting up, saying _Tsunami? Follow me. _She followed the dragon to a nearby island. The dragon, which of course was Riptide, flew up to a cave in a cliff.

"I've missed you, Tsunami. Congratulations on ending the war, by the way. I'm glad you were able to do it."

"Of course I was able to end the war, squid-brain."

They both smiled at each other.

"How did you get to be the guard at the Summer Palace?" Tsunami asked.

"Since I stayed to fight at that attack when you left the SeaWing kingdom, Coral started trusting me more, and I proved that I would defend the SeaWings with my life when I saved Moray in a battle, so she promoted me to Summer Palace guard. I think she's still not fully comfortable with the idea of us being friends though," Riptide replied. Tsunami's heart sank. She'd thought that they were more than friends. At least, that's how she felt about him. Riptide noticed, and came over to wrap his wings around her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just-I thought-well to me, we're more than just friends," Tsunami whispered.

"Oh Tsunami, you'll always be more than just a friend to me," Riptide said tenderly. "I've loved you ever since I met you that day in the ocean, when you didn't know Aquatic yet." They both chuckled at the memory of that day.

Tsunami whispered, "You mean everything to me."

"You are my sun, but more importantly, you are my heart," Riptide murmured.

**Please tell me how I did! Also, just a side note, on the last chapter, I know Peril isn't royal, but she was the Queen's Champion, so just say that the Queen's Champion can challenge the queen, okay? Next couple: Glory x Deathbringer!  
**


	4. Glory

**Tails of Love: Glory**

Glory smiled as she watched the RainWings and NightWings training together peacefully. Well, as peaceful as it could get with Tsunami training them. Tsunami didn't mind being the official general of the RainWings and NightWings, as long as she was able to visit the SeaWings often. Glory snickered as she thought of Tsunami's second requirement of being the RainWing/NightWing general. Ever since she'd come back from the SeaWings, she'd never left Riptide's sight. She'd insisted on letting Riptide be the assistant general. Glory didn't mind, she thought Tsunami and Riptide were a good match. After a few minutes, Glory heard wingbeats descending from above the tree canopy. _It's Deathbringer, _she immediately thought. She was right.

"Hey, Glory," Deathbringer greeted her.

"You don't speak to your queen like that! You must refer to me as Your Most Royal Highness, or Your Majesty, or my queen, or all three!" Glory teased.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to call you Your Most Idiotic Highness."

Glory rolled her eyes, but secretly, she loved his teasing sense of humor. She didn't know it, but Deathbringer felt the same about her sense of humor.

'So, Glory, you want to go fly around for a while?" Deathbringer asked.

"Yeah, I'll go fly around-to get rid of you. I don't need a bodyguard, Deathbringer!"

"Who says I wasn't following you?"

Glory sighed, but secretly, she was thinking, _Yes! Please come fly with me!_

"Fine._ Fine. _Be like that," Glory snapped.

"Let's go!" Deathbringer exclaimed.

Glory flared her wings, launching herself into the air.

"Catch me if you can!" she called to Deathbringer, weaving between the jungle trees' branches.

"Hey! No fair! I'm a NightWing! NightWings aren't designed to fly in the jungle."

"I thought you were Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything."

"I never said that!"

"Does 50 times count as never to you?"

"Fine. You win, Glory."

Glory laughed. "You're admitting defeat? The big, scary, Deathbringer is admitting defeat to a RainWing?"

"We're not actually fighting! You just won the argument! There's a difference!"

Glory changed her scales to blend in with the jungle, then darted towards Deathbringer, lightly clamping her jaws around his neck.

"I win," she said smugly.

"You snuck up on me!"

"That's what you do as an assassin. And if I recall correctly, you were an assassin before."

"Fine, you win, okay?"

"You're not going to forget this, are you?"

"Of course not."

Glory had stopped flying ahead of him, and they were now flying next to each other. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn't realize they were going to fly into a branch until they actually hit it. They fell to the ground, with Deathbringer on top of Glory. When he realized what happened, he quickly scrambled off of her.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry," he stuttered, embarrassed.

Glory smirked at him. "It's fine, Deathbringer."

_Does she like me back? _Deathbringer wondered. He decided to go for it.

"Glory, I love you."

"You-you do? Really?" Glory stammered, pink shooting briefly through her scales.

"Yeah, I do. Ever since we met in the Ice Kingdom. I always thought you were pretty. But that's not the only thing I like about you. After I got to know you, I liked you even more."

"I may or may not have thought you were cute when we first met," Glory mumbled.

"That's because I _am _cute," Deathbringer teased.

"I truly love you, Deathbringer."

"I truly love you, my precious Glory."


	5. Starflight

**I know I haven't been updating much, but I have summer projects for school. :'( I'll be able to update more frequently by the end of next week.**

**Tails of Love: Starflight**

Starflight was in one of the RainWing healer huts. The healers had told him that he could move to the new NightWing village by tomorrow, when it was finished being built. But where was he supposed to stay in the NightWing village? How does a blind dragon live by himself? He supposed he could stay with Fierceteeth, his half-sister, but she hated him, and he didn't like her much either. He could stay with Mastermind, but even though Starflight had forgiven him for experimenting on the RainWings, he still didn't like Mastermind much. Starflight sighed. _I hate being blind. How does a blind dragon live without anyone to help? _At least he had Fatespeaker and his other friends. He couldn't imagine living as a blind dragon without them. Well, to tell the truth, it was mainly Fatespeaker who helped him. He still didn't believe what Sunny had told him about Fatespeaker. How does one love a blind dragon? His theory was that Fatespeaker helped him because she pitied him, not because she liked him. To be honest, Starflight was worried that his friends liked him better blind, because then he wouldn't, as Glory had once said teasingly, "follow everyone around going on and on about stuff no one cares about." She'd assured him that she was joking, but now, he worried that she wasn't kidding.

Fatespeaker knocked quietly on the door of Starflight's hut.

"Starflight? I've come to read to you," she called.

"Come in," he replied. "Thanks for coming to read, I know how busy everyone is finishing up the NightWing village."

"Oh, I'm not busy. Glory says I didn't have to help build the village so I could stay here with you. I'd much rather be here with you than help build the village. I'm so excited to see the village! I wonder how many houses they built. Glory says she's already assigned me a house. She says I'll like it. I wonder what it looks like!"

"I wish I could see it too," Starflight murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Starflight, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Fatespeaker, calm down."

"Okay, okay. Oh yeah! Guess what! Greatness is my cousin! I have royal blood! Glory says when I'm old enough, she'll make me queen of the NightWings!"

"Really? That's great! You'll be a good queen."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, do you want to stay with me in the new village? I know you can't live there by yourself, and you said a few days ago that you wanted to live in the village, so you can stay with me!"

"Sure, I'd love to stay with you."

Fatespeaker was flying as fast as she could back to the RainWings. "Starflight! Starflight! They're done with the village! Let's go!" she shrieked as she skidded into Starflight's hut.

"Calm down, Fatespeaker. You're going to have to help me."

"Sure! Come on, let's go!"

Glory had come to talk to him last night. She'd helped him realize that as much as he didn't want to believe it, he didn't love Sunny now. _Then who do I love? _As Fatespeaker flew with him to the village, he realized that he loved her.

"Welcome home, Starflight," Fatespeaker said as they landed in front of their new home.

"It's your home too."

"Our home."

He decided to tell her now. If they were going to live in the same house, he might as well tell her.

"Fatespeaker, I love you."

"I thought you loved Sunny," she gasped, shocked.

"Not anymore. I love _you_ now, Fatespeaker."

"Starflight…I-I love you too."

"You'll be the only dragon I'll ever love as much as I love you."


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry to those who thought this was another chapter, I ****_will _****update soon but this** **week's going to be kind of busy for me. Anyway, I just wanted to say a few things.**

**I know that most of you want Sunny x Quibli, and a couple of you want Sunny x Smolder, but I think I'm going to do both. My reasons being:**

**1. Quibli is barely mentioned in the book, so I don't know anything about his personality, but there is a good bit of dialogue for Smolder, and for that reason I will write Sunny x Smolder.**

**2. As some of you pointed out, Quibli is closer to Sunny's age than Smolder, so it would make more sense for Sunny and Quibli to be together, and for that reason, I will write Sunny x Quibli.**

**Well, that's out of the way.**

**Okay, so Matau99 suggested that I do Blister x Morrowseer. I think it's a good idea, so I think I'm going to do that, and some other chapters that don't include the dragonets of destiny, such as Coral x Gill. If you think this is a good idea, please review/PM me to let me know what pairings you want to see that don't include the dragonets of destiny.  
**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! Later!  
**

**~Rainstorm**


	7. Sunny 1

**I'm alive! Sorry I haven't been able to update much, I had a very last-minute vacation, so I was pretty busy. I had a lot of fun though, so yeah! Anyways, about the Sunny x Starflight/Quibli thing, I think both would be quite logical, although I can understand why some people might be on one specific side. I guess we'll have to see when Sutherland writes the 6****th**** book.**

**The upcoming chapters will probably be in this order:**

**Sunny x Quibli**

**Blister x Morrowseer**

**Mangrove x Orchid**

**Thorn x Stonemover**

**(This chapter is Sunny x Smolder)**

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story, and thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire.**

**Tails of Love: Sunny 1**

Sunny was flying back to the SandWing kingdom to visit her mother. Thorn was a good queen, but she sometimes needed Glory's help, since she had no idea how to be queen. Glory didn't like leaving the RainWings and NightWings, so they'd come up with a better solution-Sunny would be the messenger between Glory and Thorn. She didn't mind her job. It made her feel useful, and she liked visiting her mother. But lately, when she visited the Kingdom of Sand, she'd been hoping to see Smolder more than she wanted to see Thorn, even though she wouldn't admit it. She didn't understand why.

_I can't be in love with _Smolder_, of all dragons. He's so much older than me!_ Sunny thought.

_But in a lot of the scrolls I read, age doesn't matter! _

Sunny sighed.

_Get a grip, Sunny. You _cannot _be in love with Smolder. You just think you do because all of your friends are in love with someone, and you're just desperate to be like them._

_Or am I really in love with Smolder?_

Sunny touched down in the courtyard outside the SandWing Palace. A guard rushed toward her.

"Who goes there?" the SandWing shouted.

"It's Sunny, daughter of Thorn," Sunny replied.

"Wait…Sunny? It's Smolder! Do you remember me?"

Sunny's heart leaped. Smolder was here! "O-of course I remember you," she answered, stuttering shyly.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Do you only go to the Palace when you visit?"

"Yeah, I've only really been visiting the Palace."

"Oh, I see. Thorn just recently put me on guard rotation for the palace. I've only been patrolling around the Scorpion Den. Apparently I've gained her trust now. Speaking of the queen, you should probably go see her now. Can you meet me here after you speak with her?"

"Sure, I-I'll meet you here," Sunny said nervously. _Does he like me? No, Sunny, shut up, he could _never _like a stunted half-SandWing half-NightWing like you. Don't get your hopes up. He probably just wants to criticize Thorn or something._

Sunny was standing in the throne room, handing her mother some scrolls that Glory wrote to give Thorn some advice about being queen. Thorn was quickly skimming through them, then placing them next to her throne for her to read later. _She looks pretty busy, _Sunny thought. _Maybe I can ask her if I can go see Smolder. _

Sunny cleared her throat. "Mother?"

"Yes, Sunny?" Thorn replied absentmindedly.

"May I-may I go see Smolder?"

"What? Smolder? Why?" Thorn demanded.

"W-well, I spoke to him when I got here, and-and well, he seems, kind of, y-you know, nicer?" Sunny stuttered.

Thorn let out a long sigh. "Well…alright. But if he lays a single claw on you, tell him that I will find him, and I will rip his head off his neck, okay?"

"Um…okay, Mother." Sunny said.

"Good. I thought I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

Sunny nodded, then dashed off towards the exit of the palace. _What does he want? Does he like me? No, he probably doesn't. Get a hold of yourself, Sunny. He's probably apologizing. I think he feels sorry. It certainly seems like he's nicer. I guess we'll see._

Sunny skidded into the courtyard of the palace. "Smolder?" she called.

"Right here!" he replied, diving down from the sky. "Sunny, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for betraying you and Thorn. I-I just had to do what my sister told me to, or she'd kill me. But Sunny, um, well, you might not believe me now, but I-well-I just had to, well, I had to get this off my chest. I…I love you, Sunny. Listen, I know I'm probably too old for you, and you probably hate me now, and I would understand that, but I really do like you, Sunny, more than a friend."

"Oh, Smolder…really? Because, I, well, I-I love you too, Smolder."

"You…you do? Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better? I'd rather know the truth, Sunny."

"It _is _the truth, Smolder. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Smolder smiled at Sunny. "Really?"

"Really."


	8. Sunny 2

**This chapter is featuring...(drum roll, please) **

**SUNNY AND QUIBLI!**

**This is for you, Sunny x Quibli fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire**

**Tails of Love: Sunny 2**

Sunny was excited. Her mother, Thorn, was going to the new school that the Dragonets of Destiny had set up in the caves where the dragonets had used to live in. When her friends had thought of it, Sunny had wholeheartedly agreed to it. She loved the whole school, but her favorite part of it was the small cave that they had set up for blind dragonets. It had been Fatespeaker's idea to have dragons volunteer to read to blind dragonets in that cave so that they could still learn. Sunny had thought it was a brilliant idea, and Starflight did too.

_That's just another way that Fatespeaker shows how much she really cares for Starflight, _Sunny thought.

She still had no idea how it took Starflight so long to realize how much Fatespeaker cared for him, and it took him even longer to realize that he cared for her too. Sunny wondered absentmindedly if she would ever have someone who cared for her that much.

_When I visited the SandWing Kingdom while the school was being built, I liked Quibli, but I was too scared to ask. But that might have been my only chance at love. What if it's too late?_

She felt a wave of loneliness wash over her as she realized that all of her friends had someone they loved. Clay had Peril, Tsunami had Riptide, Glory had Deathbringer, and Starflight had Fatespeaker.

_I have no one,_ Sunny realized. _No, don't think like that. You'll find someone someday. Just focus on the present, not the future. Be happy. Thorn is coming to visit!_ Sunny shook her head, as if shaking off her negative thoughts. _Now, time to prepare for Thorn's arrival._

Thorn soared down to the entrance of the cave, followed by a few SandWings. Sunny squinted at them, but she could only recognize a few of Thorn's escort.

"Hello, Mother!" Sunny called.

"Hi, Sunny! How are you?" Thorn asked.

"I'm good. Who are your guards? I don't recognize all of them, aside from Six-Claws and Quibli."

"This is Cactus, Sandstorm, Rattlesnake, Hyena, and of course, as you pointed out, Six-Claws and Quibli."

Quibli flashed a grin at Sunny. Sunny smiled back shyly.

"Sunny, would you like to take us on a tour of the school? It looks wonderful," Thorn said.

"Of course, Mother. Just follow me."

"This place is wonderful, Sunny. I'll be sure to tell the SandWings to send their dragonets here. Can you lead the others back to the entrance? I'd like to drop a few scrolls off at the library," Thorn said.

Sunny nodded and brought the other SandWings to the entrance. When they got there, the other SandWings all started asking Sunny questions about the school. Sunny answered all of them until Thorn got back.

"Well, it's getting late. Sunny, will it be alright if we sleep in the caves? It's not like there's anyone sleeping here, the school isn't opened yet," Thorn asked.

"Of course you can stay in the caves. I don't mind," Sunny replied.

"Thanks. Let's go," Thorn said, motioning to her guards.

"Would you mind if I stayed to talk to Sunny for a while?" Quibli asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead, Quibli," Thorn told him.

After all the SandWings were gone, Quibli cleared his throat.

"So. Um, hi," he said to Sunny.

"Hi," Sunny murmured.

"I really liked the idea of having different caves for the different tribes and putting stuff like sand for the SandWings, mud for the MudWings, and stuff like that. It's a great idea," Quibli said.

"Oh, thanks. It was my idea," Sunny said.

"Um, well, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you," Quibli began nervously.

_Does he like me? Because, well, in the time I got to know him when I visited the SandWing Kingdom while the school was being built, I liked him, but I was too scared to ask. Do I still like him? I don't know…I-I think I do._

"Well, see, I-I kinda…I like you Sunny. I understand if you don't but, well, I really like you," Quibli said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"You-you do? Really? Because…well, when I went to the SandWing Kingdom and hung out with you, I, well, I really liked you, and I still do, but I was too scared to ask."

"Well, I'm asking now, and I love you Sunny, I really do."

"I love you too, Quibli."

**There you go, Quibli x Sunny fans. Sorry if this doesn't seem like my best, I was really rushing when I typed this. I tried my best for you guys, but I completely forgot that I had somewhere to go. Anyway, next up should be Blister x Morrowseer, then probably Mangrove x Orchid, then Coral x Gill.**


	9. Blister

**So school's starting next week, so I won't be putting chapters up as often. I'll probably try to keep it at 1-2 chapters per week, depending on how much homework I have. Anyway, here's Blister and Morrowseer. Credits to Saphina for plot idea, and credits to Matau99 for pairing idea.**

* * *

Tails of Love: Blister

Blister waited impatiently for Morrowseer to show up. _Where is he? It's been so long since I last saw him! _She thought. _Wait, what? No! I don't want to see that sorry excuse for a NightWing! Why am I thinking of him like that? _

Blister shook her head, as if shaking away her thoughts about Morrowseer. _We are just partners in battle! You will _not _think about a _NightWing _like that, Blister!_ The SandWing told herself. _Speaking of partners in battle, where is he? We need to discuss our plans. _She didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, she heard wingbeats approaching.

"Hello, Blister," Morrowseer said quietly in his smooth voice.

"Morrowseer. We must discuss our plans to attack the IceWings," Blister said stiffly, trying to disguise the affection she knew was going to come out in her voice.

Morrowseer nodded. "I already have some of the best NightWing fighters making their way over to the IceWing Kingdom. Word is that the dragonets of destiny are heading over there. I have the best NightWing assassin on guard near the borders of the IceWings."

_I could just go curl up with him and watch the sunset… _Blister thought. Morrowseer abruptly cut off her train of thought.

"Blister? Are you alright?" Morrowseer asked her.

"Of course I'm alright," the SandWing hissed at him, raising her tail. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You weren't responding to what I said," Morrowseer said, looking concerned.

"I'm _fine_," Blister growled. "Keep going with your plan."

"Well, as I was saying, I have the best NightWing assassin waiting for the dragonets. After he catches them, he'll bring them here so that we can question them, then kill them," Morrowseer said.

It took a second for Blister to reply. She was still dreaming about Morrowseer. "What? Oh okay, that's a good plan," she said.

"Blister, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting differently lately," Morrowseer questioned.

"I. Am. _Fine_." Blister hissed. "Why do you even care?"

"Well…I…" Morrowseer trailed off.

_The great Morrowseer? At a loss for words? _Blister wondered. "What is it? Tell me _now,_" Blister growled.

"I…I…I love you Blister," Morrowseer whispered. He immediately started backing up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I can't control how I feel about other dragons! Just forget I said it!" By then, Morrowseer was at the edge of the cliff they were on. He flared his wings, preparing to take off.

"No! Morrowseer, wait! Don't go!" Blister cried.

"Please, Blister, I'm sorry! Isn't helping you be queen enough? I'll stay away from you for the rest of my life! Just please don't hurt me! I've been helping you become queen for years!"

"No! Morrowseer, you don't understand! Stay here! I-I love you too!"

"Wait…what?" Morrowseer said, shocked.

"I love you, Morrowseer. Please, don't go," Blister said quietly.

"You love me?" Morrowseer repeated, still in shock.

"Yes, I do," Blister told him.


	10. Coral

**Sooo….I'm alive. I know, I know. I'm sorry. Really. I've been reallyreally busy with school. Seriously, who gives two essays in the second week of school? My teachers really need to slow down. Anyway, you probably want the story now, so here's Coral x Gill!**

"Gill!" Coral called. "Our egg is hatching!" Gill swam over quickly, to the Royal Hatchery, where Coral was waiting impatiently.

"Is the egg almost open?" Gill demanded.

"Not yet," Coral replied. "But hurry up and get in here already before it hatches!"

"Okay, okay! Relax!" Gill yelped. "I'm swimming as fast as I can!"

Gill darted into the Royal Nursery, following Coral to their egg. A tiny piece of the egg was already broken, and Gill could see the little SeaWing inside. "She's so tiny!" Coral squealed. Gill peered into the egg, murmuring words of encouragement to his daughter. "Come on, little one. You can do it." Finally, the little SeaWing broke through, scrambling out through the crack she'd made.

"What should we name her?" Coral asked.

Gill gazed at his daughter, thinking about a name that would suit her. "How about…Aqua?"

Coral shook her head. "Aqua is quite a common name. I want the heir to the throne to have a unique name. What about Spray?"

Gill tilted his head, looking at the little SeaWing. "I don't know, it doesn't really suit her. Maybe…Anemone?"

Coral beamed. "That's perfect, Gill."

Gill and Coral smiled at their daughter. "Welcome to Pyrrhia, Anemone," Gill murmured.

Later, when Anemone finally fell asleep, Gill wrapped his wings around Coral, smiling. "We finally have another daughter."

Coral smiled back at him, but she looked sad.

"What's wrong, Coral?" Gill asked.

"We have a new daughter, but you have to leave so soon. Can't you stay? I want Anemone to at least be able to remember you, in case…in case the worst comes to worst, and Scarlet makes you fight a prisoner that you can't…that you can't defeat?" Coral whispered.

Gill twined his tail with Coral's, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Coral. I love you. I will always come back to you."

Coral looked up at him, smiling, and rested her head on his chest, deciding to just be grateful that he was still here, in the Kingdom of the Sea.

_Many Years Later_

Coral lay down in her soft seaweed bed, still trying to deny that Gill was dead. _Gill._ The center of her universe.

_Maybe Tsunami lied to me. But why would any dragon, especially my own daughter, lie about the death of their father?_ Coral thought.

_Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill. You said you would always come back to me! Why? Why did you leave me? Gill, oh Gill, why, why, why?_ Coral sobbed in her head.

_Maybe this is a dream,_ Coral thought desperately. But she knew deep inside that Gill, her Gill, was dead. Then, suddenly, she heard a whisper in her head.

_I never left you, Coral. I'll always be here until the time comes for you to be with me again. I love you._

Coral gasped. "Gill?"


End file.
